Electrical connectors have long been used to terminate and connect a variety of cables which carry electrical power or signal. Electrical cable assemblies, especially those carrying power, are supplied in various configurations based upon the particular application or location in which the cables are to be used. An electrical cable such as the type which includes plural insulated conductors extending within an insulative jacket may be used in that form or may be used within a protective conduit sheath or cladding.
Various electrical codes such as the National Electrical Code (NEC) outline the specific instances where each type of cable should be employed. When employing a particular cable for a specific use, code-approved connectors must also be employed. Thus it may be appreciated there is the need to produce a multiplicity of connectors so that each type of electrical cable assembly can be terminated in a code approved manner. An electrical wiring installer needs to have available a variety of cable types for different applications. However, this also necessitates the installer to possess multiple types of connectors so that each cable type can be properly terminated.
It would be desirable to provide a termination assembly which would permit the proper termination of plural types of cable thereby reducing the number of different types of connectors an installer must possess at any given time.